


Aaric Drabble.

by Euxsvt



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euxsvt/pseuds/Euxsvt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How they met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aaric Drabble.

"Go talk to him." His friend nudged him on the shoulder, a soft chuckle escaping her red lips as he constantly drew his attention to the man across the room.

"No, what if he thinks I'm weird?" The redhead looked at her then to the man one time more. "He works with you, now go introduce yourself."

He took another hit to the shoulder before he walked over, his lips turning upwards into a grin, his hands clammy and shaking like a schoolgirl around their crush, it took a few moments before he spoke, his words coming out soft and friendly.

"Hi.. I'm Eric."


End file.
